Our Story
by dancing.-.bunnies4253
Summary: I'M SO SORRY GUY'S! if you want to know what im talking about then you should read the story cus something happens to izaya
1. Chapter 1

**Our Story**

**Chapter 1. Snooping around**

One night Izaya was out of the house and it was storming really bad outside. Shizuo was really bored and had nothing to do. He was laying on the couch waiting for Izaya to come home. He looked at the coffee table and noticed Izaya's personal laptop. The blonde sat up and opened the laptop. On the screen it read:

First entry;

**Yay! First week at Shizu~chan's apartment! It really**

**wasn't what I expected it to be… but its great here!**

**I miss teasing Niami and my old bed, but I don't want**

**to disappoint anyone so I have to deal. But shizuo**

**is acting really weird I wonder what's up with the guy.**

**It's just not him to act like this you know? Well**

**I'm going to go out for a while leaving Shizu~chan**

**to sleep. Chow!**

Shizuo quickly closed the laptop when he heard 4 knocks on the door each one louder than the last. "Izaya you know that you don't have to knock you live here now." With that izaya quickly walked into the house without closing the door. Shizuo noticed all of the bruises on izaya and that he was crying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Story**

**Hay guy's! Sorry for the last chapter It's my first story and was really short! Sorry that this one is short two!**

**Chapter 2. Something I didn't know**

Shizuo quickly grabs a blanket and rushes over to Izaya wrapping him in the blanket. "I-Izaya what happened!?" _BOOM!_ Another clash of thunder hit and Izaya turned around slamming the door. With his palms on the door looking down and panting he starts balling. "I-Izaya ?"… "I-It's the thunder…."

Shizuo wraps the blanket around Izaya and turns him around so the raven is tight in his arms. "It's ok. If anyone tries to hurt you you'll be here tight in my arms." _BOOM! _Izaya flinches and barriers his face deeper into Shizuo's chest. "It's not just the sound….. it's the memories that go with them." Shizuo didn't bother to ask because he knew that Izaya wouldn't tell him. "_Shhhh_ you're fine."

To calm Izaya down Shizuo surprised himself by tacking Izaya's chin and deeply kissing him. Neither of them pulled away for 13 seconds until Shizuo pulled away because he needed air. Izaya looked up at Shizuo dazed by the kiss. Looking into Izaya's hazy eyes Shizuo picked up the raven and took him to Shizuo's bed.

Carefully setting Izaya down in bed Shizuo gladly joined the raven and held him close all night. But before he could fall asleep a question hit him 'Dose Izaya feel the same way about me?' The next morning Shizuo woke up with no sign of Izaya. Where it should have been warm it was cold and a note was there. The note said:

**Dear Shizuo,**

**Thank you for being there for me last night when no one else was there.**

**If I know you I left 2 or 3 hours ago. I'm sorry but I need some time alone**

**to think things through. I'm sorry.**

**Love,**

**Izaya O.**

Shizuo crumbled up the note, layed back down in bed and put his empty hand on his eyes. "Tgh why am I crying over someone who doesn't even love me back? " He texted Tom saying that he can't make it and that he's sick in bed. When tom got the text he was suspicious so he thought that after work he would stop bye to check on Shizuo because it was very rare for him to get sick all of the sudden.

When Tom got to Shizuo's door he looked under the welcoming matt and found the spare key. Tom opened the door and found a dark living room. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "Shizuo it's me Tom! I came here to check on you!" When no one responded Tom walked into Shizuo's room… No one was there.

He checked the kitchen….No one was there. When Tom checked every room in the semi small apartment he stood in front of the room he didn't Check…. Izaya's room. When he opened the door to Izaya's room he saw Shizuo under the covers holding one of Izaya's pillows and silently crying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Our Story**

**Chapter 3. I miss you**

**_Izaya's pov_**

Izaya shot up in bed, cold sweat running down his face as he tried to calm his hyperactive heart. A dream… it was just dream…

But it felt so real. The way his bones snapped like twigs, the disgusting feeling of blood dribbling down his arms, the water clogging his throat, the flames licking burns on his body.

It hurt.

Why of all of the worst dreams was he dreaming of being seriously kidnaped and hurt then Shizuo rescuing him? Then after I would recover Shizuo would punish me with sex! Why was I dreaming of _THAT _every night for he pat week that we've been away?! 'Your life is precious, so please don't waste it.' Every time that he had found me he would say that? Why? Why would shizuo love me?I don't know anymore that's why I left so I could figure things out but he just had to kiss me that night. When I was the most venerable he pierced my heart….. and the sad part is, is that….it felt good… But that man took his breath away. Izaya loved that man, despite the fact his love was one sided… eh? Until his lover kissed him for comfort that stormy night. Izaya never felt love in his life…_ever_. Not even from his parents. That's how he got the bruises. He was visiting his parents and he turned down a wedding offer…so…his father beat him….

**_Shizuo's house (1 week earlier)_**

Shizuo tensed when he heard the door creak open, not even finding the strength to look up. The whole time Izaya had been gone, he pulled at the pillow that he was grasping onto tears streaming down his face "S-Shizuo?" Tom sat down on the bed next to Shizuo putting a hand on his side. "Is it that bad? Do I need to call a doctor?" Tom was really worried because he has never seen shizuo act like this before. "N-No I don't need a doctor." "Wait where is Izaya? Shouldn't he be here with you?" "Izaya left early this morning…" "Oh I'm sorry Shizuo." "Please leave I don't want to talk to anyone right now." And with that Tom left the building without saying a word to him.

**_(3 weeks later)_**

Shizuo walked into his apartment and took off his jacket and vest, laying them on the back of the couch. "Iza-" he stopped and looked down, the back of his eyes stinging slightly. "that's right... He left... What an idiot i must look like..." he chuckled and rubbed his eyes, hoping that the burning sensation would go away. He blinked and pulled back his hands, seeing water on his fingers. He looked up at the ceiling with a confused expression. "there's no leak so then...?" he then noticed that his vision was blurred and wiped at his eyes. He felt something roll down his cheeks and sighed.

"geez... Why am i crying over something like that louse leaving...?" he asked out loud. As expected he got no answer but heard a quiet woof. He blinked and looked in the direction of the noise.

He heard another woof and a puppy stumbled out from beneath his chair. He chuckled and picked the tiny thing up carefully so that he wouldn't crush the now whining dog. "hey there..." the black puppy woofed and Shizuo chuckled.

"cutest damn thing i ever heard.. how'd you get in here...?" Shizuo looked around and saw his bedroom light was on. "didn't i turn it off when i left this morning?" the puppy woofed in response. He blinked when he felt its stomach rumble. "hungry are you..." the puppy woofed happily and he walked into the kitchen, grabbed two bowls and filled one with water, ahe filled the other one with meat and set them on the floor. The puppy lapped at the juices in the meat tray and lapped a big amount of water. "i'll be back..." he heard a muffled whine and walked out of the kitchen and noticed that the light was turned off. "what the hell...?" he pushed open the door and blinked to adjust to the darkness. "Sh-izu-chan" he heard almost moaned. He flicked the light on and jumped when he saw Izaya on his bed in shizuo's clothes.

"I-Izaya?! Is that you?!"

"Of course its me dummy! Who else would it be?!"

Shizuo ignored the sarcastic comment

"What are you doing here?!"

"I-I missed you shizu~chan and… I think that you're wondering why I left hu?"

Shizuo was really pissed now

"HELL YA! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR WEEKS FOR YOU TO COME HOME!"

"I-Im sorry shizuo its just that the night that you kissed me I stayed up in your arms for hours confused of my own feelings.."

Izaya whipped a tear from his eye

"I-I love you … shizuo…"

Shizuo was crying when he slowly made his way to izaya and wrapped his arms around the crying raven. They collapsed on the bed holding each other close. "i…love…you..too…" After that they both fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Our Story**

**Chapter 4. Why?**

The next morning Shizuo wakes up with no sighn of Izaya. He bursts through the bedroom door and yells "IZAYA!" and standing in the kitchen making breakfast was Izaya Orihara wearing an apron that Celty gave him. "Yes Shizu~ did you have a bad dream?" Shizuo straightens himself like nothing happened and casually sits down at the table ready to eat. "No I'm fine" the puppy that Izaya got rubbed up against Shizuo's leg. "Why did you get a god?" Izaya pout's and walks over to Shizuo holding a trey of food and sets it down on the table. Taking off his apron he answers "Cus…. I like dogs." "What are we going to name it?" "Whatever you want dear." Izaya kisses Shizuo's fore head and sits down across from him. "How about tiger?" "If that's what you want then go ahead and name him that."

After the couple finish eating Izaya ushers Shizuo out the door for work. "Calm down Izaya I can get out of the house myself." "I know but I have a surprise after work for you~." And with that Izaya closes the door after Shizuo gets out of the house.

"You look happy today. Has Izaya come back?" He and Tom were walking to their next customer. "Yah he has come back." Shizuo replies with a big smile on his face.

"That's good."

"Why would you say that?"

"So I don't have to see you moping anymore that's why."

"Hahaha nice one."

Shizuo says in a sarcastic tone and a smirk on his face.

"Since we only have two costumers left why don't you head home early?"

"Really thanks Tom. See ya later then."

Shizuo shot Izaya a quick text '_Hay Tom let me off early today im heading to the store before I come home you need anything?' _Izaya replies '_Ya some candy would be nice.' 'Kay be there in 20' _Shizuo closed his phone and headed to the store. When Shizuo Got home he opened the door astonished. "Welcome home~" Tiger rubbed up against shizuo's leg and woofed. Closing the door and picking Tiger up Shizuo looked at a wonderful dinner with candles rose peddles and Izaya in a tuxedo.

"What are you doing?!"

"What so I cant have a sorry dinner with you?"

"N-No it's just that you didn't have to."

"Well come over here and sit down."

After dinner it was nearly sunset and Izaya bursed through the bedroom door in a different out fit, grabbed Shizuo's hand and dragged him through the door. "W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" "Damn we might not make it!" they dashed towards their old high school and Shizuo lets go of izaya's hand. "Where are you taking-" Shizuo was stopped when it happened. When Shizuo let go of Izaya's hand Izaya dashed across a street and didn't see the car that was coming his way. Izaya layed unconscious in the street with the car stopped and the driver getting out. "IZAYAAAAAAAA!" Shizuo screams to the heavens as he takes Izaya's body and feels for a heart beat…._nothing …._not even a twitch. Shizuo was crying getting Izaya's face wet. "N-No…you can't….._die."_ The word burned through Shizuo's mind. He suddenly remembered all of the good times that they had with each other. All of the laughs, smiles, tears…were all gone.

The next morning Shizuo woke up laying in his clothes on a hospital bed laying on his side. A nurse walked into the room.

"Good morning sir you fell asleep so we set you in here."

"Izaya…"

"E-Excuse me?"

"Where is Izaya?"

The women gave Shizuo a sad look

"H-He _died_ sir…"


End file.
